


Free! Australia

by KaiFaustus



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiFaustus/pseuds/KaiFaustus
Summary: Follow the Free guys lives after graduation.(Well this is how I want to see their lives)I do not own the characters in this story and the storyline is made up using my imagination Although this story does play with canon and non-canon events in the Free! Series.Rin x Haru Nagisa x Rei Makoto x Sousuke shipping story.





	1. The calm apartment life or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> First Free! fan-fiction. I hope I did okay within writing this. Constructive criticism always welcome =}

The Free boys had all graduated a long time ago, it was scary to think how long ago though. Time just seemed to fly by. Rin was pondering this fact of life, he thought it was just crazy, especially since how everything had changed, and so very quickly it did. 

“Rin...” Haru called out. Rin was still in his trance like daze. 

Rin wondered how Sousuke was doing. He wondered about his friend’s shoulder injury, would it have healed already? After all it had been 2 years since then. Rin did get phone calls from him every so often and text sometimes, but he never mentions his accident.. Rin didn’t want to bug Sousuke about his accident if he clearly didn’t want to talk about it, but Rin still worried about the whole thing. He just wanted to make sure that everything was ok. However, Sousuke seemed to be so busy. 

Rin tried to think of this situation differently, he reminded himself that Sousuke was a very busy guy, and that he should be grateful that he at least still contacts him, despite being in different countries. Rin felt a twang of guilt, how selfish could he be right now? His friend still bothered to contact him, that should be enough, especially how much it might be for Sousuke to call and text him while still being in Japan. One thing bugged Rin though, Sousuke had told Rin that if they were going to keep in contact with one another, then it would be Sousuke contacting him and not the other way around. Rin thought that was very strange.. Unless he was being selfish again and his friend was just being considerate of the cost? He scowled in disgust. Rin annoyed himself so much at times.

“Rin! OI!” came a loud voice from across the living room. Rin immediately snapped out of his thoughts and slightly jumped. 

“Huh?!” Rin turned around confused and slightly angry at being interrupted from his thoughts like that. He realised it was Haru looking at him agitated. Rin hadn’t been paying attention to him. “Oh, sorry Haru, I was thinking too much again…” Rin trailed off awkwardly shifting his foot on the floor. 

“Everything ok?” Haru questioned with a concerned look on his usual poker face. 

“Yeah, everything is fine, didn’t mean to worry you like that.” Rin replied, trying to be happier.

“It’s cool. I’m going to get some breakfast.” Haru turned on his heel and started towards the kitchen. 

Rin walked over to Haru and gently grabbed his arm. Haru stopped and turned his head around to look at the other man. “Do you want some pancakes this morning?” Rin asked sounding a lot happier now. 

“No. I’m having Mackerel.” Haru stated bluntly and walked into their kitchen.

Rin laughed slightly nothing gets in the way of Haru having his Mackerel. He followed him into the Kitchen. Once there Haru is already cooking his fish. He smiles and starts to make his own breakfast, Pancakes this time. 

“Brringgg, Bringgg” The apartment buzzer went off. Rin sighed. “Who the heck could that be this freaking early in the morning?!” he almost shouted. He groaned and continued to flip the pancakes. 

“Hello? Haru speaking.” Haru declared when he answered it. He was so glad that his English was better, and that he had gotten better pronouncing English words. The person on the other line answers in broken English and they seem to be very nervous to talk. Haru recognises the Japanese accent and naturally reverts back to his mother tongue. 

Rin had finished cooking his pancakes and was now sitting down at their kitchen table enjoying the flavoursome breakfast which he had added syrup and banana onto. He hears Haru speaking Japanese and mouths “Who is it?” But Haru had already invited whoever it was up to their apartment. 

Haru unlocks the door and sits down onto the chair opposite Rin and eats a mouthful of Mackerel. He was hungry. “Was it someone to look at the boiler? No it couldn’t be. It would be very unlikely that they would speak Japanese? Right?” Rin theorised out loud. 

“No it was” Haru was about to answer when Rin got angry. “Because no one in their right minds would come this early?!” Rin growled. Haru sighed he could understand his point as it was 5am, and they did want a peaceful morning together.. “No. It was.” Haru repeated. “It was Nagisa and Rei.” He said calmly trying to calm Rin down. 

Rin stopped eating and looked at Haru half disbelieving at what he had just said. After a pause that seemed like forever, Rin replied. “Well that makes perfect sense…” He said fairly quietly. 

“I’m sorry I invited them in.. I didn’t quite know what to do..” Haru sighed. Rin looked at his boyfriend. He saw the guilty look on his face, and mentally face palmed. He’d done it again, gotten grumpy and out of hand for no real reason. His heart pained. He didn’t mean to hurt Haru. He felt like the biggest idiot on the planet right now. 

Rin was a very hot-headed guy at times, Haru understood this, and he loved Rin regardless of that flaw. Just how Rin accepted and loved Haru despite how Haru prefers to be on his own at the beach a lot to swim free.. That was just Rin and that was just Haru. They are flaws, but also their personality traits so they couldn’t really change them about themselves. All they could do was to learn to cope and deal with these flaws.

“I have to fix this before those two reach our floor.” Rin thought. He hated upsetting Haru. 

“Haru.” There was a pause, then Rin looked directly into his lovers eyes. “Never apologise for inviting your friends into our apartment.. Even if it is 5am.” Rin shifted in his chair slightly and mentally scolded himself. “Stay on track Rin.” he demanded of himself. “I’m glad you’re willing to see them, you always seem happy around them… besides they’ve always been great friends to you.” Rin smiles earnestly at Haru, trying to convey that he isn’t angry anymore. Rin feels proud that Haru is trying his hardest to be more social around others. Haru smiles back. Rin gets up clears his plate and washes it up. Haru finishes his food and is about to clear his plate when.. “Nope. Let me.” Rin states picking up the plate and giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before washing the rest of the dishes up. The usually poker faced Haru blushes. Rin always seemed to be able to make him go giddy. 

The two enjoy a brief moment of pure calm bliss, then Rei is shoved through their door by Nagisa. 

“Oh do I wish I was freaking swimming in a tournament right now! But I know I can endure these two's shenanigans... hopefully.” Rin sighed.


	2. Shenanigans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events leading up to Nagisa and Rei visiting Rin and Haru at their apartment in Australia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Welcome to the next chapter! =} First time writing the Rei x Nagisa ship, so I hope that I did ok. =}

It hadn’t been long since Nagisa and Rei had disembarked from their fight from Japan to Australia, but Nagisa was still full of energy, typical. However Rei was very tired and just wanted to get to their hotel and sleep. Thankfully they had arranged for a taxi to take them from the airport to their hotel. Well Rei says they but in truth it was him that had arranged everything. Nagisa had tried to arrange this holiday for the two of them, however he kept getting distracted. Rei sighed remembering how frustrating that was for him. 

Once at the hotel Rei placed his belongings down in an orderly fashion, he was never one for mess.. “Nagisa.” Rei called his boyfriend's name slightly in a reprimanding way. Nagisa shot up from laying messily on the bed. “Yes Rei? What is it?” he replied. “Would you please at least tidy your bags up off the floor I don’t want either of us tripping over them.” Rei asked whilst adjusting his glasses as he always did when frustrated. “Awww! But Rei! We’re on holiday! We’re meant to be a little messy and relax!!” Nagisa replied like an excited child. 

Rei just sighed and was about to tidy them up himself when.. He was pulled back onto the bed. “H-hey!” Rei said in surprise. “W-what are you..” he was cut off by Nagisa pinning him to the bed and kissing him with eagerness. Rei rolled his eyes but kissed back. He wasn’t sure why but he always gave in with his lover. His heart and brain wanted two different things. His brain was telling him to sleep but his heart was telling him to enjoy this moment between the two of them.

After a while of heated passionate kissing Rei smiled at his boyfriend and was about to get up to unpack. Nagisa however had other ideas and quickly pushed him back playfully onto the bed. “What now?” Rei replied adjusting his glasses as they had moved off his nose slightly from the force. “You. Now.” Nagisa looked at Rei with lust in his eyes. Rei blushed. “But we’ve only just gotten here, I need to unpack..” he trailed off. Nagisa let go of Rei’s shoulders. “Ok if you’d rather unpack..” Nagisa stated. “Thank you” Rei replied and was about to get up. “But this says otherwise” Nagisa smirked and placed a hand on his lovers excited erection. Rei blushed and looked away.”Not beautiful!” He proclaimed quietly and felt embarrassed. “Aww Rei but you are beautiful!” Nagisa let go and hugged him trying to comfort his boyfriend. Rei hugged back still embarrassed.

Nagisa felt bad. He always gets too excited sometimes and doesn’t take into consideration Rei’s feelings. Nagisa was a hyper and excited guy, a happy bundle of joy as Rei had described him, but Rei, well he was shy and calm. He loved that about Rei but he didn’t quite fully understand it. He would have to work on that, after all they had been together for 4 years now. 2 years at school and now 2 in proper adulthood as Nagisa would describe it. Also Nagisa was still shorter than Rei, however he had gotten a bit more built as he had gotten older, he didn’t always know his own strength sometimes.. That scared him. He wanted to stay cute forever for Rei. 

“Hey Rei.” Nagisa said quietly. “Yes Nagi” which was Rei’s nickname for him. It had two meanings, a shortened version of Nagisa’s name but also because Nagisa is quite naggy. It was a joke between the pair. “I know that you’ve been stressed with planning this and I’m sorry. What I did earlier was only trying to help you relax…” Rei didn’t think he could get any redder faced. “But I realise now that I went about it the wrong way, please forgive me?” Rei smiled into Nagisa’s comforting hold, before lifting his head up and kissing his adorkable boyfriend on the forehead. “I forgive you.” Before Nagisa could reply Rei slowly laid Nagisa back onto the bed and gently leaned over him. “I love you.” Now it was Nagisa’s turn to blush bright red. “I love you too, always.” Rei leaned down and gently kissed his boyfriend. Nagisa returned the kiss, it was a sweet passionate one, but without any lust. Nagisa flipped them both over so that Rei was now lying down with his back on the bed. 

Nagisa looked into Rei’s eyes seemly asking for something. Rei nodded he knew it was his still hardened erection that Nagisa was asking about. It was bugging him as well and he knew that he wouldn’t be satisfied if he went into their hotel bathroom right now and sorted it out himself.. Nagisa leaned down on his knees, he slowly unbuckled Rei’s belt and undid his lover's jeans. Rei bit his lip slightly in anticipation. He hated this sexual side of him, but he admits that Nagisa is good. Still part of him still questions how a cute guy learnt all these things. Rei told his thoughts to shush and just enjoy it. Nagisa checked Rei, saw him biting his lip slightly and took that as his sign to continue. He pulled his boyfriend’s jeans down and started rubbing the hard member gently. Rei moaned slightly. Nagisa continued to stroke up and down before releasing his lover's erection. He started stroking it again before crawling up the bed more to be able to kiss Rei. 

Rei kissed back, he was appreciative that Nagisa was taking his feelings into consideration. However this was a little too slow now. He kissed back anyhow. After a while of lazy strokes and lazy kissing Rei knew he had to quicken this. He bit Nagisa’s lip gently, causing Nagisa to moan, then presses his tongue against Nagisa’s teeth asking to gain entry. Nagisa agrees and let’s Rei in. Their tongues collide with each other with heated kisses. He get’s Rei’s point and crawls back down slightly and takes Rei’s member in his hand again. This time he licks the tip straight away causing Rei to gasp slightly. Nagisa smirks and takes his boyfriend’s member in his mouth sucking eagerly. After a steady pace of sucking Rei can feel his stomach clench he was close, very close. “Nagi..sa, close” were the only two words Rei could make audible in between his heated panting and moans.

Nagisa stopped sucking briefly and started licking down the length, before again licking the tip. Nagisa swallows his boyfriends cum eagerly. Rei gets a bit annoyed with that but forgives him anyway. Rei gets up and goes into the bathroom to clean up and get ready for bed. Nagisa does the same, they both forget about Nagisa’s messy ways for the night and fall asleep cuddled up to one another in the Hotel bed.

The next morning Nagisa was up fairly early and was already dressed and ready for the day, he had also unpacked all of their belongings and organised them in a way that Rei would be happy with. Rei was still sound asleep, exhaustion enveloping him into a deep slumber. Once Rei was awake and also ready for the day the pair went downstairs to the Hotel’s restaurant and had breakfast, afterwards they set off for the day ahead of them. 

Rei thought a day of sightseeing was ahead of them, however he thought wrong. Nagisa had a very different idea as to what they will be doing this day. The taxi that Nagisa had called for them didn’t stop in the main city as Rei thought it would, it stopped just a way off the main city and into a quiet suburb, which looked like a residential area. “Nagi, why are we here? Isn’t sightseeing something that you wanted to do?” Rei asked whilst he looked out of the taxi’s window staring at the apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome! =}


	3. The name that makes him uneasy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and Rei visit Rin and Haru at their apartment and a mention of someone's name makes one of the guys feel uneasy. Video games are played and bedroom playfulness occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's Kai. I haven't been updating any of my fan-fiction stories as I have been extremely busy with life. D= Real life is hard as an adult and finding time to write got fairly difficult.. however I'm back and have a writing schedule now. So hopefully if everything goes well my writing days will be Fridays and Saturdays! =}  
> But! I hope you enjoy chapter 3!  
> I will be updating my other fan-fiction stories soon! I will be working on another one of my Fanfics tomorrow so maybe I'll have something else posted but until then Bye Bye! =}

Rin walked into his living room and placed a tray of snacks and drinks down onto his coffee table in the middle of the room. He then sat down next to Haru and somewhat listened to what the other 3 men were talking about whilst reaching for a can of cola. 

“So, how have you two been?” Haru asked looking in the direction of Nagisa and Rei. Rei was still embarrassed that Nagisa had been quite rude and just randomly turned up to their apartment early in the morning without first arranging to meet with them, so he just sat there not sure what to say. However that didn’t really matter as Nagisa did enough talking for the both of them. 

“Things have been great! We’re both settling into college fine!” Nagisa exclaimed excitedly whilst reaching for a chocolate biscuit. “College huh? What’s it like?” Haru asked with intrigue he’d never had the chance to even think about college since he started swimming professionally. “Oh it's actually quite fun! The studying not so much..” Nagisa laughs “But it is fun to see Makoto again!” 

Haru shifted uneasily on the couch at the mention of Makoto’s name. Rin noticed but decided not to say anything. “Ah! Sorry Haru did I say something wrong??” He looks at Rei for reassurance but Rei just shook his head. He didn’t know either. “No.. I’m sorry..” Haru said quietly looking at the floor.

Before Nagisa could say anything else Rin turned the tv on and grabbed one of the game console controllers and turned the console on. “Nagisa, you like games right? Here.” Rin held out a controller to him. Nagisa was feeling bad but he knew he shouldn’t pry into Haru’s business. Although he did wonder what happened between Makoto and Haru. He was pleased that Rin caused a distraction for all of them though! “Heck yeah I do!” He took the controller. “Rei you can join as well if you want?” Rin asked. “Yeah! C’mon Rei! It’ll be fun!” Nagisa proclaimed excitedly. Rei adjusted his glasses “It’s on!” 

Haru had quietly slipped out of the living room and into his bedroom. He sat on the edge of his bed and a single tear fell down his cheek. Had he always felt this numb? He didn’t realise until now, he thought he was fine.. Guess not. He had been automatically ignoring how he felt about Makoto and what happened.. He clenched his fists. He said he wouldn't cry. But now he had. Haru threw one of the softer pillows at the mirror that seemed to be mocking him and climbed into bed. He angrily fell asleep. 

About an hour past and Rin had said his goodbyes to Rei and Nagisa. It had actually been surprisingly fun. He smiled remembering how competitive the three of them were at the game. It was fun to play with people who’re just as interested in video gaming as himself. Haru just wasn’t interested in them although he did sometimes play with Rin out of kindness. 

Rin thought he had given Haru enough space and decided to see if he was okay. Once Rin had tried to see if Haru was okay straight away but that just seemed to make things worse, resulting in Rin having to sleep on their couch for a few nights.. Haru wasn’t hot headed at all, it is just that he prefers to be left alone when he is sad or angry about anything. Rin understood that now. 

He walked into their bedroom and saw that Haru was curled up seemingly asleep. Rin wanted to cuddle him but thought better of it just incase he was still upset or angry. So he slowly started to step out of the room and shut the door. “Rin. It’s okay you can come in” A groggy voice stated from inside the room. Rin walked back into the room and sat on the bed near his boyfriend. “Probably not the best thing to ask, but are you okay?” Rin asked concerned. “Haru turned onto his back and sat up facing Rin. “It’s okay, I’m a bit better now” Haru tried to smile but instead ended up crying again. 

Rin didn’t say anything but he shifted closer to Haru and hugged him comfortingly. “You know I once thought like you. I once thought that it was pathetic to cry. I thought that it was girly. I thought it was cowardly” Haru looked up at Rin in slight awe taking in one of these rare moments where Rin fully expressed himself. “But you know what? I was wrong. It’s okay to cry, it’s okay to be sad. It’s okay to be angry and let all of your emotions explode.” Rin looked at Haru and wiped his tears away. “It doesn’t mean you’re weak when you cry, it means that you have been strong for too long.” Rin stated remembering what Sousuke had told him.

Haru sat up, he had stopped crying now. “I’m happy I have you” he said. Rin was about to reply but Haru kissed him, he was planning on replying after the kiss but Haru seemed to not just want to kiss.. But to makeout. Rin got a bit breathless but kissed back anyway and Haru pulled Rin on top him and flopped them both gently back onto the bed. 

“You’re beautiful” Haru smiled making Rin blush. “Tch. Yeah right.” Haru laughed at the typical response. “You are” Haru tried again resulting in Rin going bright red. “Yeah… okay if you say so?” Rin looked at Haru puzzled. He personally didn’t see it. “Right I’m leaving the room now” Rin stated slightly annoyed but Haru had other ideas. He pulled Rin back and flopped him back onto the bed and playfully pinned him down. “Oi! Quit it.” Rin spat. Haru knew Rin didn’t really want him to stop though. If he did then Rin would have pushed him away by now with force. Haru smirked. Rin would never admit that he is the submissive one in their relationship. 

“Okay Rin, I’ll stop.” Haru stated poker faced and started to get up. “Stay..” Rin trailed off. “I’m sorry Rin. What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you?” Rin got irritated. “You heard me.” “No I really didn't. Sorry about that.” Haru was halfway off the bed when a strong arm pulled him back. He landed on his lover with a flop. “You dork!” Rin almost shouted but then they both started laughing” I guess we’re both dorks huh?” Haru remarked. Rin nodded “C’mere” 

The two men went back to their previous makeout session with silly playfulness in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! I love to improve my writing! =} - Kai

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
